Longer version of Secrets of the Masters
by poxtigress568
Summary: I thought this up a while ago but heres my version of a longer Secrets of the Masters... it sounded better in my head but I hope you like it cause I kinda rushed it i'm making it T for some reason


**Heyy I'm back okay soo this is just a Tipo oneshot and I have a lot of Tipo stories umm… sooo yeah enjoy and please tell me what I could do to make my stories better…. Oh Yeah and this takes place after Po gets locked in the sarcophagus of Su Wu (Secrets of the Masters) ENJOY!**

My longer version of**Secrets of the Masters:**

**Snore**

"**Ice cream wonton soup"**

**Snore**

"**Monkey ate my homework"**

**Snore**

"**Sweet and sour doughnut chicken"**

**The all so mighty Dragon Warrior was peacefully sleeping in the sarcophocis of Su Wu. After being the clumsy panda he is and slipping into the sarcophagus he decided to have a nice 'power nap'.**

**Tigress did not know why she wanted to check on Po after Shifu dismissed her but she wanted to help him with the roof for she knew he probably already messed it up. Yes, he did wake her up in the middle of the night just to see the new Master Councils exhibit but this was Po we're talking about. She can never stay mad at him especially after she almost lost him to Lord Shen. As Tigress walked through the door she didn't see him anywhere. 'Huh? wonder where he-'a loud snoring ruptured her thoughts. It was coming from the sarcophagus. '-is' she thought with a smirk while shaking her head. Ohh how clumsy he is, it was rather adorable. What wait? But it was especially cute when he was around her, he would fall on everything even if nothing was there. Okay why am I thinking about him?**

**Tigress was confused, anyway back to Po she walked over to the sarcophagus. She looked through the hole to see Po happily sleeping. She giggled, he looked so cute while he was asleep… okay really need to stop these odd thoughts. She then looked to the floor and saw what looked like to be trowel/a bucket of wall patching stuff. That must've been what he tripped on. She then looked up at the undone ceiling, maybe shifu won't notice. Poor Po. He'll get in trouble for not patching up the ceiling. Tigress then considered her doing the ceiling for Po. Well it was worth a shot, she grasped the bucket picked up the trowel and jumped to the roof. It only took a short 10 minutes to finish the roof with her being a Kung Fu master and all. When she was finished she decided to let Po out of the sarcophagus. She jumped to the top of the sarcophocis stuck her claw in the key hole thingy twisted her finger and watched as the panda fell face first to the floor. Ouch, Tigress jumped off the sarcophagus kneeled down by the groaning panda and gently shook his shoulder.**

"**Po" Tigress said, "Po wake up"**

**Po opened his eyes to see Tigress right next to him. He then realized he was out of the sarcophagus and alone WITH Tigress.**

"**T-Tigress h-hey" Po stuttered "How did I get out of the sarcophagus?"**

"**I came in here and found you sleeping so I got you out" Tigress said leaving out why she came in there in the first place.**

"**Oh well how did the ceiling get fixed?" Po questioned while looking at the now fixed ceiling. Certainly he didn't fix it.**

"**Ohh w-well I fixed it" Tigress stuttered, while blushing just a little "I just didn't want you to get in trouble"**

"**Uh Huh well thanks Tigress that's really nice of you" Po said, examining her for better answers to why she really did that random act of kindness. 'Maybe she did it so I'll be her sparring partner or that I'll have to carry her up the stairs or something or maybe-' that thought never occurred to him '-she likes me'. Po shook his head, that's impossible she would never like him! But nothings impossible.**

"**Hey Tigress why are you here?" Po asked, wondering what brought her here after shifu dismissed her.**

"**Oh well I wanted to see how you were doing" Tigress stated, not meeting his eyes. Nice answer.**

"**Really? Why do you care about what I'm doing?" the moment it left his mouth he regretted saying it. Tigress's ears fell to her head and her little smile fell into a frown. She did care for him, was it not obvious? Po saw her face fall, he didn't mean for it to sound hurtful he was just curious.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Po stuttered, he really wanted to take it back.**

"**It's okay" Tigress said quietly still looking down. She then lifted her head to look at him. 'Ohh…those mesmerizing green eyes' she thought. Po on the other hand was already leaning forward 'She's… so… beautiful' he thought. Yes, he did have feelings for her actually since he was a cub. All his live he wished to be with her other than being a Kung Fu Master he wished to be Tigress's mate. **

**And what happened next was something everybody kind of expected since the defeat of Lord Shen. They freakin KISSED! So filled with passion that they actually fell over with Tigress on the top. It lasted for a good 20 minutes before they broke apart gasping for air.**

"**So *gasp* I guess *gasp* you like *gasp* me back? Po said, in between gasps.**

"**Yes but more than that I love you" Tigress said, with so much excitement from what just happened.**

"**I love you t-" Po said, and not even getting a chance to finish before he kissed her again in pure happiness.**

**Shifu watched them the whole time not even saying a word. He knew the Dragon Warrior and his daughter would get together soon. But his father side said to kick the panda's ass for kissing his daughter but the smile on her face said otherwise. So with that he closed the door and made his way to the Sacred Peace Tree to meditate. Cause even the god's knew he needed to.**

**The End**

**Wow that sounded so much better in my head.. Well I hoped you liked it cause it sucked to me it was too short and a little choppy with the romance but you can kinda guess the romance anyway R&R**


End file.
